Mix 'n' Match
by Fiery Charizard
Summary: Something terrible happens to Ash and James, but will Jesse and Misty figure out what's gone wrong? Please R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Mix 'n' Match.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Pokemon Characters that appear in Pokemon, they are being used without permission, but I am making no money from this FanFic, I'm writing it purely for fun, so don't sue me!  
  
Right people, I'm hoping that both Team Rocket and Ash fans will enjoy this FanFic, seeing as it should have a lot of both in it. I am saying no more!  
  
  
"Is it lunch time yet?" Ash groaned holding his stomach. Misty rolled her eyes in an annoyed fashion.  
"It's only 10:30am Ash, you can't seriously be hungry!" she replied looking at him. He was leaning slightly forward, his arms wrapped around his stomach, trying muffle the growls that it made. Pikachu was sitting on his shoulder, looking round intently at the dense woodlands that surrounded the path on the sides. He obviously wasn't hungry, which wasn't surprising really as they had only had breakfast a couple of hours ago. Misty sighed. She wondered where all the food Ash managed to eat in one day went. His stomach couldn't be big enough to hold all of it.   
"But I am hungry Misty, can't we stop and have lunch?" he persisted.  
"Ash you'll have to wait until it is lunch time, else when we'll have to eat dinner way to early too" Misty explained. She then walked out in front. Brock slowed down and handed Ash a small chocolate bar.  
"Here, you might as well eat something else you'll die from starvation before we do stop knowing you" Brock teased.  
"Thanks Brock" Ash answered gratefully. Brock walked on ahead and caught up with Misty who was letting Togepi walk for a change. The small egg chirped happily as it sailor rolled it's way along. Ash unwrapped the chocolate and gave half to Pikachu, who accepted it willingly. He couldn't help eating so much, but his theory was that if he ate enough then he have more energy to walk in between towns and be in battles.   
  
Ash had finished his bar and was now walking between Misty and Brock as he normally does. They were walking along at a steady pace, when the ground beneath them collapsed. They landed awkwardly, with Misty and Brock squashing Ash.  
"What the-?" Ash shouted.  
"Prepare for trouble"  
And make it double"  
"To protect the world from devastation"  
"To united all peoples within our nation"  
To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
"To extend our reach to the stars above"  
"Jesse"  
"James"  
"Team Rocket blasting off at the speed of light"  
"Surrender now or prepare to fight"  
"Meowth that's right"  
  
Jesse, James and Meowth stood on the edge of the hole and looked down on Ash, Misty and Brock.  
"We've caught you this time!" Jesse laughed evilly, as James used some extending hands to grab Pikachu. They picked him up and James steered them to a small glass jar. "And now we've got you're Pikachu." She laughed again.  
"We'll see about that" Ash replied from beneath his friends. He tried to reach his Poke Balls, but Misty was sitting on his middle and he couldn't reach them. "Umm Misty, could you get off, I can't reach my Pokemon" Ash mumbled quietly.  
"Oops sorry!" Misty apologised quickly. She shoved Brock off and moved off of Ash. He reached again, but Jesse saw what he was doing, and aimed a small gun type thing at him. She pulled the trigger and a long thin piece of what appeared to be some kind of rope shot out and wrapped itself around Ash's middle, pinning his arms to his sides.  
"Hey" he shouted in surprise as he found that he was unable to move his arms or hands. As he struggled to free his arms, small blue lights started to dance on the rope. The small lights turned into large powerful jolts of electricity. Ash was immediately shocked violently. He fell to his knees while his face showed that he was is severe pain.  
"Don't you like our new invention Twerp? It's electrical rope that's designed to shock you when you try to get it off, so you should save your self a lot of pain and leave it," James explained. Before Misty or Brock had a chance to get their Pokemon out, Team Rocket had vanished from the top. "Pikachuuuuuuuuu!" Ash yelled after Team Rocket, though he could not see them, "I'll find you!"   
  
Misty and Brock had managed to pull Ash out of the hole. They needed room to get the rope off. Now that they could all see better, they found that the rope didn't have anywhere that they could undo it.  
"How are we supposed to undo it if it doesn't have any ends?" Misty asked with a puzzled look plastered on her face.  
"We could cut it or try burning through it" Brock suggested.  
"Let's try it then" Ash said impatiently. Misty went to Ash's belt and pulled Chikorita's Poke Ball off it. It opened and the small green Pokemon popped out. She ran to Ash and started rubbing against his leg fondly.  
"I like you too Chikorita, but would you mind cutting this rope with Razor Leaf" Ash said looking down at his Pokemon.  
"Chiko" she nodded and moved away. She fired her attack at the rope. It looked like it was going to cut it, but instead it bounced off harmlessly.  
"Oh great, we can't cut the damn thing" Ash groaned, "try Cyndaquil." Misty nodded and pulled another Poke Ball off Ash's belt. "Cyndaquil use Flamethrower on the rope" Ash instructed. Cyndaquil looked hesitant for a brief moment, but then fired a small flamethrower at the rope. He kept it up for a few seconds and stopped. "Bloody hell, what does it take to get this thing off!" Ash said angrily. Misty could see that he was getting more agitated by the moment.   
  
Eventually Misty and Brock tried everything Pokemon they had, but nothing seemed to work. They had moved off into the woods and had found a small area which they could sit down and think about their current problem. Finally Ash sighed angrily.  
"I can't just sit here and do nothing. Pikachu's counting on me to find him" he stated.  
"What use are you gonna be, if we can't get you free from that rope" Misty argued.  
"I don't care, I have to find Pikachu" Ash replied struggling to stand. Misty pushed him back down.  
"Ash you aren't goin anywhere until we can get our current problem sorted out" she told him, "I'm worried about Pikachu too, but we can't do anything with you like this." Ash glared at her even though he knew she was right. Meanwhile Brock had been sitting staring at the ground trying to think of a solution. Finally he suggested that they try to just pull the rope off.  
"It's worth a try" Misty shrugged. Ash stood up. Misty stood on his left while Brock stood on his right. Both placed their hands on the rope and pulled it up. It moved a fraction, but it also started to produce electricity. Misty signalled to stop.  
"I don't care if I get shocked, you can wear rubber gloves to protect yourselves, just get this damn thing off" Ash explained. Misty took his gloves from his bag, while Brock wore his own.  
"Are you sure about this Ash?" Brock asked.  
"Yes I'm sure just get it off" Ash said closing his eyes. Misty and Brock took hold of the rope again, and pulled it up. Electricity flew out of it and gave Ash the shock of his life. He cried out in pain. Misty wanted to stop, but Brock gave her a look that told her to keep pulling. They added more strength and finally the rope slid off over Ash's head. Finding that the electricity had stopped, he collapsed on the ground exhausted form such a high amount of the energy. He still had blue lines moving up and down his body, but they stopped eventually.  
"God Ash are you ok?" Misty said concerned. She knelt down beside him.  
"Just....fine...never...better" he replied between gasps. Slowly he stood and released Noctowl form it's Poke Ball. "Noctowl, I want you to find Team Rocket for me. Search any empty buildings you find, towns if you see any and keep an eye open for their balloon" he instructed, "We'll keep walking." Noctowl nodded and flew off.  
"Are you sure you're ok to keep walking Ash?" Brock asked.  
"I'm sure" he was answered promptly. They moved off at a sluggish pace, though Ash wanted to go faster.  
  
"What do you think this is Jesse?" James asked. He was looking at a large machine. In the middle were the controls and on either side there were identical platforms with what looked like mini lasers above them. Jesse looked at it as well.  
"It's one of those transporters that you stand on one platform and appear on the other" she explained.  
"Oh" he replied, "When are we leaving for the HQ?"  
"This evening. The Twerps probably haven't left the wood yet, they're more than likely still trying to untie the Twerp, which should take them a while" Jesse smiled smugly. James smiled also. Meowth was busy packing their things ready to be put in the balloon.   
  
Outside the window of the building that Team Rocket were hiding in, Noctowl was watching them. When she was satisfied she flew off back the way she had come, back to Ash.  
  
Ash sat down wearily beside the path on a log. He was extremely tired form walking so far after being electrocuted. Brock looked at the sky.  
"We'll stop for a little while, so you can have a rest Ash" he said still watching the sky. Something appeared in his line of vision. "Noctowl's back." Ash also looked at the sky and saw his Pokemon fly down with the grace that only birds have.   
"Did you find them?" he asked when Noctowl landed. She nodded a reply. "Let's go" he said, as new energy entered him. So they set off again following Noctowl who was flying low so they could follow.  
  
After an hour's solid walking, Ash, Misty and Brock saw the building ahead of them. They walked quietly to the door. Ash opened it. Luckily it didn't squeak. They filed in and stood in the dark shadows beside the walls. Ash watched James trip over a small box.  
"James will you be careful" Jesse shouted at him. He muttered a reply. Ash turned and nodded to Misty and Brock. They knew what it meant. They split up, Ash heading towards Pikachu, who was still in the jar, Misty and Brock heading towards Jesse and James. Ash breathed in deeply. As he breathed out, he ran towards Pikachu. He bent down and snatched the jar up as he ran. James saw him out of the corner of his eye.  
"Hey it's the Twerp!" he shouted. Jesse turned and saw Ash as well.  
"Arbok go!" she shouted as she threw a Poke Ball. Arbok dove at Ash but Pikachu was out of the jar, and sent a thunderbolt at the huge snake. It was weakened but not beaten. Brock and Misty ran out of the shadows throwing their own Poke Balls. James threw his and was immediately attacked by Victrebel. He landed dazed on one of the transporters platforms. Arbok had caught Pikachu off guard, by pretending to attack but turned and attack Ash instead. Ash was knocked backwards, onto the other platform. He lay there winded.  
  
Meanwhile seconds after, Poliwhirl hit Wobbuffet with a water gun. Wobbuffet countered it. It flew back at Poliwhirl and it slammed against the controls on the machine behind it. It quickly turned on. Ash and James were slowly standing, when a strong red light hit them both. Both felt immense pain surge through their bodies.   
"Ash!" Misty screamed.  
"James!" Jesse did like wise.  
  
When the red lights had stopped, both Ash and James were lying unconscious on the separate platforms. Misty ran to Ash and knelt beside him. She turned him over gently and looked at his face. He was still alive.  
"Brock give me a hand, we need to get him out of here" she said urgently. Brock ran to them. He put one over Ash's arms around his neck, while Misty put the other round her neck. They carried him awkwardly out of the door and away from the building.  
  
Jesse had also ran to James. She had checked him and he was alive too. She draped one of his arms across her shoulders and half carried, half dragged him out of the building. Meowth couldn't help because he was too short. They went to their balloon which was near by in a clearing. Jesse managed to get James in it. She recalled all their Pokemon and got in the balloon herself.   
  
Ash opened his eyes slowly. His vision was blurred and no matter how much he tried to focus it, it wouldn't become clear. He could make out a large amount of red above him. The red knelt down and spoke to him. He couldn't make it all out.  
"You're gonna be ok James, we'll take care of you." Why did the red blob call him James? He wasn't James he was Ash. Finally, his eyes closed and he lost conscious again.  
  
James had also half come round. His vision was blurred too. He could see a small yellow thing sitting beside him. Someone walked up to him and spoke to him. They said something about him going to a hospital to be checked out. He didn't understand. They called him Ash even though he wasn't called Ash. Lights danced in front of his vision and he blacked out.  
  
There we go! I know not much happened in this chapter, but the next one should have a lot happening in it. Anyway Please Review as I would really like to know what you think :). 


	2. who am I?

Mix 'n' Match: Who am I?  
  
Ok I hope you like this chapter. I also say thank you so much to the people who wrote me great reviews- they're really appreciated! Enough waffling here we go!  
  
Ash opened his eyes slowly. All the walls around him were pure white. As his eyes adjusted to the light, Ash found that he was alone.  
"Misty?" he called out hoarsely. What's wrong with my voice? It sounds weird. He heard a door open and he turned his head to see who it was.  
"It's ok James I'm here" Jesse said soothingly, after mishearing Ash.  
"Huh? Jesse? Where's Misty and Brock?" Ash enquired sitting up shakily.  
"What are you talking about? We're never with the Twerps. You must've got your head muddled up when you got hit by that laser thing" Jesse explained giving Ash a puzzled look.  
"But why do you keep calling me James? I'm not him" What the hell's wrong with my voice?  
"It's your name. Who else are you suppose to be?" Jesse answered.  
"I'm Ash" he said quietly.  
"Take a look at yourself. You defiantly are not the Twerp" she stated folding her arms across her chest and sitting down next to him. Ash looked down at himself.  
"Whoa!" he shouted in surprise. His hands were larger and he was wearing a white uniform with a red 'R' on the front. Jesse handed him a mirror. He looked in it. He was even more shocked when he saw that he had short bluish hair with a small fringe bit at the front. His face was paler and he had large green eyes.   
"What's happened to me? I look like-"  
"James" Jesse finished his sentence, "just like you always have done. So will you stop calling yourself Ash. Anyway if your well enough to get up, then the boss wants to see us." Ash slid his legs over the edge of the bed and slipped his feet into the black boots that were beside him. He stood carefully. He looked like he was going to fall over, but Jesse steadied him before he did.   
"C'mon let's go, Meowth's waiting for us" Jesse explained.   
  
James woke slowly. His vision was quite blurred still. Someone appeared in the fuzzy picture and shone a bright yellow light in his left eye and then his right one. He cringed as the light hurt slightly. It disappeared, but left little coloured splodges floating around. Eventually his vision cleared. James found that he was in a small yellowy coloured room.  
"Jesse?" he said groggily. Misty entered the room.  
"How are you feeling Ash?" she asked quietly as she sat in the chair beside his bed.  
"I fell awful and why did you call me Ash?" he whispered. Why does my voice sound so much like the Twerp's?  
"Because that's your name" Misty answered slightly puzzled at his question.   
"It's not" he said staring at her, "and where's Jesse?"  
"Your never with that old bat and if your name isn't Ash what is it?" she answered.  
"It's James and Jesse isn't an old bat" James retorted angrily.  
"What's gotten into you Ash? You hate Jesse and why do you want to be called James when you don't even look like him" she explained. James looked at himself and shouted in surprise. His hands were smaller and covered by green gloves, he upper body was way smaller than normal. He found that he was wearing a dark almost black green shirt. He then found a mirror beside his bed and looked in it. His blue hair was now black and spiky with a larger fringe at the front. His eyes were black and he had a tanned completion.  
"I really am the Twerp" James muttered to himself. He looked bewilderedly at Misty, who returned his look with a puzzled one.  
"Why are you acting so strange Ash? You were fine before" she murmured her aqua eyes gazing at the floor. Oh great I have to pretend that I'm Ash. But how did this happen? I have to know...  
  
Back with Ash, things weren't going to well. He, Jesse and Meowth were standing in front of Giovanni, waiting for him to say something. At that precise moment he was busy typing something on his computer. His Persian sat next to his chair staring at Meowth, mocking him silently. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Giovanni looked up at them. Ash felt an uneasy twinge in his stomach. He didn't like Giovanni's piercing gaze.  
"How much more equipment must I supply you with before you capture that boy's Pikachu?" he said angrily.  
"Not that much..." Meowth replied, but was cut off.  
"It was a rhetorical question you idiot" Giovanni shouted at him. Meowth cringed and wanted to hide behind Ash. He felt sorry for the small cat, it wasn't his fault. "Anyway I want you to capture that Pikachu very soon or I'm going to fire all three of you. Is that clear?" he bellowed at the three. They nodded and practically ran out of the door. They slowed down to a walk and left the building.   
"Meowth, where did you park the balloon?" Jesse asked looking around. Meowth stood for a moment thinking of where he had put it.  
"Ummm, I fink I put in a clearing over dat way" he replied pointing towards the west part of the forest.   
"Let's go then" Jesse said impatiently. Ash was lagging behind slightly. Finally he spoke to Jesse.  
"What happened before we came here? I don't remember" he asked giving her a confused look.  
"Well, we nabbed Pikachu and took him to an empty building; which had a transporter machine in it. The Twerps found us and we had a Pokemon Battle. You let Victrebel out and she attacked you and you landed on one of the transporters platforms. The Twerp got attacked by Arbok and landed on the other platform and Misty's Poliwhirl hit the controls and turned the thing on. A big laser light type thing hit you both and then you both passed out" she explained running the events through her head, "why did you want to know James? It wasn't that important."  
"Well when me and James... I mean Ash got hit I'm pretty sure we switched bodies" Ash explained hoping that Jesse would understand. Meowth laughed when he heard this.   
"Yeah right like dat could ever happen" he sniggered.  
"Sorry James, but I have to agree with Meowth on this, it's highly unlikely that it could and did happen" Jesse gave Ash an apologetic look. He looked at the ground and said nothing. But don't you see it did happen and now I'm stuck in James! Why won't anyone believe me? He silently shouted at them. I have too find James and sort this out...  
  
James had given up trying to convince Misty, Brock and Pikachu that he was James in Ash's body. They won't believe him no matter how much he tried to tell them. So instead he spoke to one of the nurses.  
"Excuse me miss, but how likely do you think it is that someone could switch bodies with someone else?" he asked when she came to check on him.  
"Practically impossible I'd say. Why do you ask?" she answered.  
"Because I've switched with someone. My name's James Morgan and I'm not suppose to be in this body because it belongs to Ash Ketchum" he explained desperately.  
"So if your in Ash's body then where's Ash now?" she asked.  
"In my body! Don't you get it? We've switched!" he cried. He could see that she didn't believe him by the look in her eyes.  
"I just want to go and speak to your friends for a moment ok?" she told him as she slid out of the door. Great now she thinks I'm a nut job. This can't possibly get any worse.  
  
"Has Ash ever had a medical problem?" the nurse asked Misty.  
"No. Why?" Misty answered.  
"Well he seems to think that he's someone called James Morgan" the nurse explained.  
"He's been trying to tell us the exact same thing. I think that he's a bit muddled after his accident" Brock replied quietly.  
"Do you want me to get a Physiatrist to see him?" the nurse said.  
"No he won't need one. He'll be ok later, I'm pretty sure" Misty smiled faintly. Pikachu stood and listened; he did understand what a Physiatrist was, so he decided to go and see Pikapi instead. While he was with Pikapi, he found that he was different. He wasn't happy and energetic like he normally was. Instead he was miserable and seemed to be in deep thought almost all the time. Pikachu didn't realise that it wasn't Ash he was with, only his body.  
  
Righto chaps and chapesses! I hope you enjoyed that. Stay tuned for the next chapters as they'll be coming soon. Please Review! 


	3. The Meeting

Mix 'n' Match: The Meeting.  
  
Ash leaned over the edge of the balloon basket. The view of Olivine and it's surrounding countryside was fantastic. Jesse stood next to him. She paid no attention to the view. Instead, she had her binoculars against her blue eyes, searching for who she thought was Ash, Misty and Brock when it was James and the other two. Ash wanted to find them, so that he could try and sort the mess out.   
"Have you seen any sign of em yet Jess?" he asked.  
"Nothin so far" she muttered. Meowth was busy sitting on the floor trying to put something together. Ash turned and crouched down beside him.  
"What're you doin Meowth?" he asked giving the feline a confused look. Meowth looked up and smiled at him.  
"It's my new invention. It's kinda like the last thing dat we used on da Twerp part from it more complicated" he sniggered. Ash grabbed it from him. Meowth gave him an angry glare. "What do ya fink your up to? Give it back!"   
"No! I'm not gonna let you use that thing! It'll shock him so hard it could kill him!" Ash shouted, walking to the side of the balloon, he threw the useless rope over the side, into the sea. It didn't have any electricity in it so it couldn't hurt anyone. Meowth was fuming by now. He jumped up and scratched Ash hard across his face. Ash fell back hands clutched to his face.  
"I dunno what's gotten into ya lately James, but whatever it is you'd better get over   
it!" the cat shouted angrily at his partner. Ash stared at the floor. If only you knew...  
  
  
James, Misty, Brock and Pikachu were on the move again. James found that Pikachu sitting on his shoulder was a fun and comfortable experience. They were back on the road to the Gym in Olivine City. Misty found that Ash had been behaving strangely. Not just because he had been saying James, but in other ways. He wasn't eating half as much as he normally did and some of the simple things he did were different. She didn't understand him anymore. Brock was also puzzled. He had made Ash his usual lunch, and he hadn't been able to eat all of it. Now to Brock, this meant that other Ash was ill or there was something seriously wrong, more mentally than physically. He decided to speak to James (Who he thought was Ash) about it when they stopped for lunch.  
"Ash are you feelin ok?" he asked quietly.  
"Never better why?" James lied.  
"Oh no reason. I was just wonderin" Brock replied. He walked off towards Misty and Togepi. Pikachu was busy eating his food. James went and joined them.  
  
"I found em!" Meowth shouted excitedly, as he looked through the binoculars.   
"Where?" Jesse said snatching them from the feline. Meowth pointed in the direction. Ash looked as hard as he could. He could just make out three people sitting in a clearing. "Right, let's land. If we're in the air then they'll spot us." Jesse instructed. They got to work lowering the balloon.   
  
When Team Rocket (and Ash) had landed, they moved towards the path that James, Misty and Brock would be taking to get to Olivine. Jesse stopped.  
"So what's your plan Jess?" Ash asked, wondering why she had stopped.  
"A simple and highly effective plan, that has been passed down through generations," she explained.  
"What is it?" Meowth asked impatiently.  
"The pit-fall" she smiled handing them shovels. Both collapsed when they heard this. Ash took his shovel hesitantly and started digging, with Jesse and Meowth.  
  
"Are you two ready to go?" Brock asked staring down at Misty and James, who were still sitting on the ground. Misty answered him by standing up. James followed suit. They walked a short distance. Brock was the first to walk onto the pit fall. James and Misty stepped behind him. Their added weight caused the roof of the pit to collapse.  
"Oww" James muttered as he landed painfully. Loud laughing could be heard. Jesse, Ash and Meowth appeared at the top. Ash's eyes showed emotional pain when he saw Misty lying there. Misty...  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
"Umm and make it double"  
"To protect the world from devastation!"  
"Umm...to ignite all peoples within our nation"  
"To denounce the evils of truth and love"  
"To extend our reach to the planets above"  
"Jesse"  
"Ash...I mean James"  
"Team Rocket's blasting off at the speed of light!"  
"Surrender now or prepare to win!"  
"Meeeowth dat's completely wrong!"   
  
Meowth finished angrily.  
"James what the hell were you saying? That was all wrong. You know it's "Unite" not ignite and "stars" not planets and what about the end, that was worse!" Jesse shouted angrily. Ash grinned.  
"Well I kinda forgot some of it and they'll beat us anyway, they always, so why not change it? I thought it was funny" he smiled again.  
"Well we didn't!" Meowth joined in.   
  
While they were arguing, James, Misty and Brock had all climbed out of the pit. They watched, Misty and Brock laughing, James only watching. Finally they stopped and faced James and the others.  
"Ash aren't you gonna order Pikachu to use thunderbolt?" Misty asked him. But I don't want to they're my friends... But James found that he didn't have to. Pikachu was doing one by him self.  
"Pikkaaaa Chuuuuuuuu!" the rodent shouted as he sent a thunderbolt flying at them. Ash was shocked. Not just by Pikachu, but because his own Pokemon attacked him.  
"Team Rockets blasting off againnnn!!!!!" Jesse and Meowth shouted and they flew into the air. James watched them go. I'm sorry...  
  
Jesse, Ash and Meowth hit the ground hard and painfully. Jesse and Meowth stood up. Ash sat on the ground staring at nothing. Jesse noticed him.  
"What's wrong James? Are you ok?" she asked, her face full of concern as she knelt down beside him. Ash looked at her. Then far from what she would've expected, he buried his head in her shoulder and cried openly. She felt his warm, wet tears on her shoulder, as she wrapped her arms around him comfortingly. All Ash could do was cry. Cry because his own Pokemon had hurt him, cry because his best friend didn't see it was him. He cried because his one love could not see it was him deep inside.  
  
Sorry that this Chapter took so long in coming, but I've been busy. Anyway the next chapter should be up soon. As always, Please review what you think! 


	4. Truth

Truth.  
  
"James, what's wrong? I can't help you if you don't tell me" Jesse explained as she rocked Ash back and forth like a small child. He was still crying into her shoulder. She felt him shake his head slightly. "You know you don't have to tell me, but it can help and I'll always be here for you whenever you need me" she explained again. Though her words comforted him, Ash knew that it would be pointless telling her. She believed that he was James and there wasn't much hope in changing her mind unless the real James was there too. He gave a final sigh, and pulled away from Jesse. She looked into his tear stained face. His eyes were red and blotchy, and carried a sad and hurt expression to them. "Are you ok James? Do you want to stay here for a while?" she asked. He shook his head and stood up.   
"We should find da Twerp's trail again Jess" Meowth mumbled quietly. She nodded and started walking back towards a path, with Ash walking just behind her. We have to find Misty and the others soon, he thought as he gazed sadly at the ground.  
  
Back with James, things were normal as far as his normal could go. He didn't like the fact that Pikachu had blasted Jesse, Meowth and Ash off, but it wasn't like he told him to.   
"How far is Olivine now Brock?" Misty asked staring at the map he was holding.  
"I'd say we have at least another 3 days walking to do before we get there" he answered without looking up at her. Togepi let out a loud yawn. James looked up at the sky. Night was falling pretty quickly.  
"Maybe we should stop for the night" he suggested. Brock shrugged.  
"Fine with me. What bout you Misty?"  
"Yeah sure" she replied with a smile. They moved off of the road they were on and found a small clearing.  
  
Later that night, James lay thinking in his sleeping bag. Maybe I should go and find Jesse and Ash. I could try and convince Misty, Brock and everyone that I'm James not Ash. He lay there for a second longer, and quietly climbed out of his sleeping bag. As he walked past Misty, she opened an eye.  
"Where do you think you're off to at this hour Ash Ketchum?" she demanded.  
"Umm...I was...umm...just going for a walk" he finished quickly.  
"You can do that tomorrow, not tonight. Knowing you, you'd get yourself lost, so go back to sleep" she explained. James walked slowly back to his sleeping bag. Now he'd have to wait until Ash found him.  
  
The next morning, Jesse, Meowth and Ash were back up in a new Meowth balloon. Jesse and Meowth were busy eating noodles from a saucepan, but Ash wasn't eating anything. Jesse had tried to convince him to eat something, but no matter how hard she tried, he wouldn't. She sighed. He wouldn't speak to her or Meowth unless he had to and when he did, he mostly shook his head or nodded.   
  
Later that day, they had come across a small village.  
"James, could you go and get some things for us? Jesse asked handing Ash a list. He nodded and walked off.  
"Do you know what's wrong with him Meowth?" she asked again, when Ash had gone.  
"No I don't have a clue. He's never been like dis before" Meowth replied, "what are we supposed to do den?"  
"I dunno. Hopefully he'll be normal again in a few days" she murmured gazing at the side of the balloon.  
"Umm, Jess I don't think he was ever normal" Meowth stated.  
  
Over the next few days things didn't get any better. Ash still wouldn't talk to Jesse and they didn't see Misty, Brock and James. By now Ash was getting frantic. He wanted to see Misty. He wanted to say the three little words that he had never been able to say to her before. He didn't realise how much he did actually love her. Jesse was also becoming extremely worried. Ash was quite thin now and the Boss still wanted them to get Pikachu. She knew that they had to find the Twerps soon or they could lose their jobs.  
  
Misty was walking beside James. She was happy. She was with who she thought was her one love. They were making a lot of progress. They had covered what should have taken them 2 days walking to reach but only took them 1 day. They were now sitting on a cliff, looking out to the ocean. James wanted to find Jesse and the others, so he could switch back with Ash, if he could.  
  
Ash was leaning on the edge of the balloon basket staring at the cliffs which were in front of him. As he watched he saw 3 people sitting on it. He knew immediately who it was. He turned and spoke to Jesse,  
"I found Misty, Ash and Brock. They're on that cliff over there" he mumbled pointing towards them. She was surprised. This was the first full sentence he'd spoken for days.  
"Great let's go and get that Pikachu!" she said happily.  
"No. We're not gonna get Pikachu this time. I want to talk to them, that's all" Ash explained firmly.  
"But-?" Jesse started.  
"No buts," Ash said firmer still, "I'm gonna talk to them and that's it." Jesse gave him an angry glare, but said nothing else. She started to lower the balloon down to the cliff, just to Misty's right. She jumped up.  
"It's Team Rocket!" she shouted.  
"Prepare for-"   
"No Jesse. No motto or anything" Ash said quietly. He climbed out of the basket and waked towards James. Pikachu took up a fighting stance and started to spark electricity. "Pikachu it's ok, I just want to talk" Ash told his Pokemon. He stepped forward.   
"Pikaaa Chuuuuu!" the mouse shouted as he moved forward. Even through he was being shocked violently, Ash still moved forward.   
"Don't you recognise me Pikachu? It's me, Ash" he pleaded with his Pokemon. Pikachu stopped his electricity flow and gave Ash a confused look. Why did he think he was Pikapi? Pikapi was behind him. "Please Pikachu, see me with your heart, not your eyes" Ash said. Pikachu saw the sadness in his eyes. He looked from Ash to James. He was trying to do what Ash had told him to do. First he walked up to James and looked at him. He looked like Pikapi but something was different in his eyes. He then walked to Ash and looked carefully at him. Though his eyes were different in colour, he knew the look that they were saying anywhere.  
"Pikapi!" he shouted happily, jumping into Ash's arms. He looked up. Ash was smiling at him.  
"Thank-you Pikachu, I knew you'd see it was me" Ash said tears of happiness falling down his face. Misty was completely confused.  
"Pikachu, what are you doing? That's James, Ash is here" she shouted at him. James shook his head.  
"No Misty that is Ash. I'm James. I tried to tell you before but you didn't believe me. When we got hit by that machine's laser thingies, we switched bodies" James explained. Jesse listened to this and couldn't believe her ears.  
"So we've had the Twerp with us while you've been with them?" she said. James nodded. Misty finally believed it when she saw Ash with Pikachu.  
"Ash!" she cried as she ran to him. He looked up and saw what he had had to wait for: Misty. She reached him and they embraced each other. Ash actually had to bend down slightly since he was bigger than her. Pikachu got squashed in between them but he didn't mind. Ash couldn't remember ever being so happy to see her.  
"I love you..." he whispered in her ear. She looked up at him and smiled. He knew what it meant. She felt the same. They turned round and looked at Jesse and James. It was a funny sight. James was standing on tip-toes, while Jesse was bending over. They too were hugging. Brock and Meowth stood to the side watching both couples.  
  
When they had all finished, they formed a group.  
"We need to get you two switched back" Brock said. They all nodded. But how could they do it? What if their accident was a one off. What if they couldn't switch back?   
  
There we have it. They finally know that Ash and James have switched. But that isn't the end of this story. Who knows if they'll get switched back? And again I say please Review! 


	5. What Can We Do?

What Can We Do?  
  
James sat as close to Jesse as he could. He was touching her side with his, he could feel the quick steady beat of her heart. He liked it. She had never allowed him to get this close before when they weren't terrified. He moved his arm, so that it was wrapped around her slim waist.  
  
Though Jesse was happy with this, she desperately wanted to help James get into his own body. She didn't like the fact that her was so small when he was in Ash's body. So she sat and thought like the others about what they could do.  
  
Misty watched Jesse and James. She thought that it was quite funny seeing James in Ash's body with his arm around Jesse. But then hers was probably a funny sight (but not as funny). She was also cuddled up next to Ash. She felt him shiver slightly. She looked up at him. He looked down and smiled, a warn and contented smile. As they looked into each others eyes they were slowly moving their heads towards each other. Just as their lips were about to touch, Ash heard a throated being cleared on purpose. He turned his head and looked at James. James carried an annoyed look.  
"Not while you're in my body you don't" he said. Misty sighed and resumed thinking. Jesse lifted her head and smiled.  
"I've got an idea. That we should've thought of straight away. We go back to the transporter and get them switched back" she said triumphantly.   
"That's a great idea Jess. Why didn't I think of it?" James perked up immediately.  
"Fine we'll go back, but you two had better promise that you aren't gonna try and steal Pikachu, ok?" Ash said giving them a suspicious look.  
"Fine, but this is only a temporary truce" Jesse said folding her arms.  
"Great, let's go!" James exclaimed excitedly. He was just about to rush off, when Jesse grabbed his collar.  
"Hold on a minute, James" Jesse instructed. He turned and tried to pull her hand off of his jacket.  
"Just because you're bigger than me it doesn't mean you can push me around" he squirmed.  
"James, she pushed you around when you were bigger too" Meowth whispered in his ear. James gave an annoyed look. He was desperate to get his own body back. He didn't like being so short, even though he was getting used to it.  
  
Later, they were on their way back to the abandoned building. Ash had Pikachu resting on his shoulder, instead of James'. As they walked, Ash could see Jesse and James getting closer and closer to each other. He went up to James and elbowed him gently. James looked startled at first but then realised why Ash had done this.  
"Fine, if you can't then we can't either, not until we switch back" James grumbled. Misty shrugged.  
"When you switch back you can do whatever you want" she sighed. Then me and Ash can finally kiss...  
  
As they walked, a strange darkness was enveloping them. James looked around, trying to adjust his eyes to it. As they went further, they found that it was a dark, swirling fog, thicker than a cloud. It was so thick that it blocked out the sun's rays.  
"Hey guys where do ya think this fog came from?" Brock asked. Pikachu sniffed the air. This wasn't natural and Pikachu didn't like it. It had that heaviness about it that made him uneasy.  
"I dunno Brock, but I don't think it came here naturally" Ash whispered. He didn't know why he was whispering but it didn't seem appropriate to speak in a loud tone. Out of nowhere a huge gale force wind started to blow. James tried to stop himself from moving forward but the wind was way too strong. It was sucking him and everyone else forward.  
"Try to hold onto something!" Ash shouted. Jesse grabbed a tree and held on. James appeared next to her. He was having more trouble staying where he was as he was smaller than her. Jesse saw his trouble and wrapped her arm around him, holding him closer to the tree and her. She looked over and saw Ash doing the same with Misty, Pikachu and Togepi. Brock was holding Meowth. The wind increased.  
"Jesse, I can't keep this up" James gasped. She looked down at him and tightened her hold.  
"You're not giving up! You're in the Twerp's body and he never gives up so you can't!" she shouted so that he could hear her. His hat flew off and went in the direction that the wind was coming from. Ash saw it fly away.  
"My Hat!" he said, immediately letting go of the tree. Pikachu and Togepi flew backwards.   
"Pikapi!" (Ash)  
"Toge priiii!" (Mommy! Daddy!")  
"Pikachu! Togepi!" Ash shouted. He turned to Misty. "Stay here and hold on tight." With that he ran towards the source of the wind.  
"Ash no! Come back!" Misty screamed. Ash gained speed. He was confronted by a large vacuum shaped thing. He jumped straight into it.   
  
James watched. Narrowing his eyes he ducked out from Jesse and ran after Ash.  
"James what the hell are you doing? Get back here!" Jesse shouted. But he didn't listen to her cries. He too jumped in the vacuum. He was instantly sucked straight in. the wind stopped. He landed on top of Ash in a small square room type thing.  
"Oww. James get off" Ash mumbled from underneath him. James scrambled off and sat next to him. Ash also sat up.  
"Pikapi!" Pikachu shouted and ran to Ash.  
"Toge Toge priii!" the small egg ran to James (he was too young to know that James and Ash had switched). James acted like Ash and picked him up and held onto him. Above them something creaked. They looked up. No one could be seen.  
"Prepare for trouble and make it double"  
"To infect the world with devastation"  
"To blight all peoples in every nation"  
"To denounce the goodness of truth and love"  
"To extend our wrath to the stars above"  
"Cassidy!"  
"And Butch!"  
"Team Rocket circling the Earth all day and night"  
"Surrender to us now or you'll surely lose the fight"  
"Oh great it's Cassidy and Botch" James sighed.  
"The name is Butch! Hey wait a minute, why are you in there James? I mean I don't particularly care but we don't really want you in there" Butch said with a slight puzzled expression.  
"I'm here to stop you gettin Pikachu" Ash shouted. Cassidy burst out laughing.  
"What're you on James? You're a member of us and here you are protectin the one thing that you couldn't catch even if it came up and hit you in the face" she smirked.  
"Things aren't always what they seem" James smirked right back. He extended his handed to his belt to get a Poke Ball. "Umm Ash which Pokemon should I use?" Ash thought for a minute.  
"Use Noctowl" he whispered in James ear, "she's the 3rd ball on your left." He himself took out a poke ball. "Is this Weezing?" James nodded. They each threw their Poke Balls bringing forth Noctowl and Weezing. "Go Weezing! Tackle attack!" the strange looking Pokemon floated upwards and hit Cassidy (:)). She fell backwards. Butch reached to his belt but before he could call Primeape, Noctowl appeared and used her Hypnosis. "Weezing Explosion!" the purple Pokemon glowed a pure white, light shining from it. As Cassidy stood and Butch gathered himself, it exploded. They flew into the air, shouting nothing.  
"Great work James" Ash smiled.  
"You as well" James replied. Ash recalled Weezing.  
"If you let out Bulbasaur and Chikorita then they can help us out" Ash explained. James threw the balls.  
  
"Ash, James are you two ok?" Misty shouted. Jesse, Brock and herself were standing at the base of the huge vacuum, while Ash and James were on the top.  
"Yeah we're fine" Ash shouted back. He and James, slid down the side of the vacuum, landing in front of the others.   
"Who was that anyway?" Jesse asked.  
"Who do ya think? Botch (Butch) and Cassidy" James answered looking into her eyes. "We'd better carry on. Are we gonna get there soon Brock?"  
"Well I reckon we could get there by tomorrow midday" Brock said studying the map, "faster if we hurry up."   
"Let's get movin den" Meowth said enthusiastically. So they moved on.  
  
"See, I said we'd get there faster" Brock said triumphantly. They were standing outside the building. It was dawn next morning. Ash felt a wave of recognition sweep over him. He knew that inside he would find the source of his problems and cure. He ran to the door and turned the handle. The door wouldn't open. He tugged harder. But no matter how much pressure he put on the lock it wouldn't open. Misty walked up behind, him and placed an arm around his slim waist.  
"What're we suppose to do now?" she asked quietly. Jesse smiled.  
"What Team Rocket does best: Breaking and Entering" she said simply. James smiled as well. He knew that even though he, Jesse and Meowth were crap when it came to stealing Pokemon, breaking into buildings was as easy as eating chocolate. He turned to look at Ash. He had a face of disapproval, but deep inside he knew that it was their only choice.  
"Can you get my lock pick out of your left pocket?" Ash reached in and pulled out a long thin piece of wire. He handed it to James, who took it and turned to the lock. They stood waiting patiently as he wiggled the wire around in the key hole until they all heard an undeniable click.  
"Well done James, you just keep getting better every time you do that" Jesse complimented. He smiled at her briefly and placed his hand on the handle and turned it. It opened.  
  
Did I leave you with a cliff-hanger? I'm sorry, but I like my stories to have their suspense. Anyway. Sorry this chapter took so long but I have to have to do my Christmas shopping y'know. Hopefully the next one should be out a lot sooner, so stay tuned! Please Review as always! 


	6. Mix em Match em

Ok, last chapter chappies! I hope you like it and thanks everyone who wrote me great reviews. I hope you realise it's you which give me the inspiration to write my stories! Anyway you can stop blushing now, I'll get writin!  
  
Mix em Match em.  
  
James pushed the door open slowly and quietly. Ash watched. There was a small glow coming from inside. He felt uneasy about this. Something was going to go wrong. He followed James' lead and walked in the door. Misty was slightly taken back by what they found. There were men in lab coats walking around, testing machines, experimenting as well as other things. Before, when they had first come here, it had been empty. Now it was as lively as any other building. One scientist working at the transporter machine stopped his work. He turned around and gave a small shout of surprise at seeing them. The other scientists stopped what they were doing and looked at them.  
"Umm...ok people nothing to see. You can go back to work now" Ash said with a definite show of uneasiness in his voice.  
"What are you kids doing here? This is a proper science laboratory, no place for children such as yourselves to be playing in" an older, experienced looking scientist stated. Jesse stood forward confidently.  
"We would like to use that transporter machine you have over there" she told him. He shook his head.  
"Why do you want to use the transporter 11000?" he asked in disbelief, "it is a highly developed machine that should only be used by approved scientists such as us."  
"If you would care to listen we'll tell you why" Brock answered backing Jesse up.  
"Then come up to my office and I will listen. Everyone else may go back to work" he nodded towards some stairs. They followed him quietly into the large, cluttered office. Ash, James and Misty chose to sit, while Brock, Jesse and Meowth lent against a wall.  
"Now then, tell me why you wish to use my machine" the scientist instructed.  
"Well sir, it started about a week ago..." Ash started and went on to tell the scientist what had happened to himself and James. He left out the parts about Team Rocket stealing Pikachu and the fact that Team Rocket was Team Rocket (even though their uniform showed it).  
  
Finally after many interruptions on James part, Ash managed to tell the story. The scientist took off his glasses and polished them with the hem of his lab coat, whilst shaking his head.  
"Most extraordinary" he said, "but I'm afraid that what you are telling me is just impossible. The Transporter 11000 is not capable of switching people as you seem to think you have."  
"But you have to believe us! If we can't use your machine then they won't ever be normal again!" Jesse cried angrily.  
"Pika! Pikapi Pikachu Pi Pikachu" Pikachu piped up. The old man stood.  
"I'm sorry, but it just isn't possible. Thinking up such lies so you can play with something is just disgraceful. I must ask you to leave, a lab such as this is far to dangerous for you" he explained. Ash exploded at this statement.  
"What the hell do you mean you don't believe us! I'm stuck in his body because of your damn machine!" he fumed.  
"Young man calm down immediately. This is no way for a person to act" the scientist chided him.  
"I'll give you calm down" Ash said through clenched teeth. He moved towards the man, who moved backwards.  
"Ok James. You really do need to calm down" Misty said glancing at Jesse. They knew what it meant.  
"What do you mean James? You know I'm Ash" he retorted as Misty took his arm and lead him out of the office. They others followed and joined in with Misty.  
"You now your James, I'm Ash" James said as they walked up behind Ash.   
"Will you lot quit it? I AM Ash" he shouted angrily as he was lead outside. When they had closed the door to the lab, Misty let go of his arm. He whirled on them in anger. "What the hell was that all about?"   
"Sorry Ash but we had to do something- you looked like you were gonna rip that bloke to pieces" Misty explained.  
"Well we'll never be able to switch back now" Ash sighed sitting on the dry and dusty ground. Brock gave a small half smile. Ash saw it. "What's there to smile about Brock?" he asked quietly.  
"Maybe there is a way to get you switched back" Brock replied still smiling.  
"There is? How?" James looked up hopefully.   
"Yeah. All we have to do is break back in, when all those scientists have gone home" he explained slyly.  
"But what about security? There's bound to be guards now and an alarm" Misty said staring at the ground.  
"That's easily taken care of. Me and James turned the alarm off when we first came, so we can do it again, and guards are no problem if y'know how to get past em" Jesse said triumphantly.  
"Dat's right. Jimmy boy can turn alarms off as easy as unlockin doors" Meowth joined in.  
"Great! Let's get everthin ready then!" Ash said enthusiastically.  
"Pika Pika!" Pikachu shouted jumping into the air happily.   
"We got stuff we can use in da balloon" Meowth said pointing into the surrounding trees.   
"Let's go" James said running in the direction that Meowth was pointing. Jesse bent down beside Meowth.  
"You were pointing in the wrong direction" she whispered.  
"Oops! James come back. You're goin in da wrong direction!" he yelled running after James.  
  
That night, around midnight, Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu were waiting beside a small window. They were all dressed in black (even Pikachu had a black hat). Ash lent against the wall, his face hidden by the shadows that played across the side of the building. They were waiting.  
  
Jesse, James and Meowth were dressed like Ash, apart from James who was still wearing Ash's hat. They had successfully passed the guards, and now James was bent over, busy turning off the alarm. He knew the code this time, as he had done this before, with this system. Jesse heard a buzzing noise.  
"Done it" James whispered. He then pick locked the door and they went in. Jesse went to the window on the right and opened it. Ash looked up and she signalled them in. Misty went first, getting a boost from Ash and Brock. Brock went next, helped by Ash. Then he was last with Pikachu. He scrambled in and landed beside Jesse. They went to the controls of the Transporter 11000.  
"Hmm...how do ya work dis fing?" Meowth asked staring at it.  
"Easy. You press the on button" Misty said pointing. Turing to Ash, the James, who were both standing on the two platforms she said, "are you guys ready?" they nodded in unison. "Ok. Here goes nothin" she said taking a deep breath. Jesse pushed the button. The Transporter groan and started to power up. Misty then pressed the yellow button beside the red on button. The machine made more noises, and then fired the lasers straight at Ash and James. Both felt immense pain surge through their bodies again. Ash closed his eyes tightly and cried out in pain. James closed his eyes as well and gritted his teeth. Both were quickly weakening. As the lasers were close to finishing both Ash and James collapsed as before. The lasers turned off.  
  
"Ash? Ash can you hear me?" Someone was calling to him. The dark seemed so nice though. He wanted to stay. Leave me alone... But the calling wouldn't stop. I coming. Wait until the pain's gone, please... Ash slowly opened his eyes. Everything was blurred and out of focus. "Ash oh god Ash please say it's you" the voice was there again. Am I me? I think I am...Things were coming into focus. He saw Misty sitting beside him on the floor. He smiled at her. She smiled faintly back at him. He looked down at himself. He was still dressed in black, but his hands were covered in light green gloves. I'm me again...  
"Ash are you you?" Misty asked again. He looked at her again and smiled. He then nodded. "Oh Ash" Misty cried, instantly hugging him as he attempted to sit. He gasped in pain, but returned the hug. Tears flowed down Misty's cheeks. "Your ok, at last. I was so worried. I-" she was cut off as Ash kissed her on the lips. She was shocked, but kissed back. She wasn't going to stop what as she had waited for, for so long.  
  
James sat up so quickly he almost passed out again. He had woke before Ash and had realised that he was himself. He looked at Jesse with sheer happiness and love in his eyes. She had never been looked at in this way before and she loved it on sight. She lent down towards him. He lent up to her. No words were need. Their lips met and they kissed long and slowly. Meowth watched them.  
"It's just disgustin" he said in disgust to Togepi. The small egg ran around him in circles.  
"Toge Toge Priiii!" it said happily meaning, "Yay Mommy and Daddy are together!"  
"You gotta admit Meowth it is nice to see em together at last," Brock said to the cat, "I mean they've been like Ash and Misty, they've loved each other for years but they weren't able to say it."  
"S'pose you're right" the feline mumbled. Pikachu was lying on Brock's shoulder watching Ash and Misty happily.  
"Pikachu Pika Pi Chu Pika Pikapi Pika Pikachupi" he said to Brock.  
"I know we've waited ages for those two to get together. Just think of all the kids they'll have" Brock said dreamily, "then it'll be just like home."   
"Pika!" Pikachu shouted in alarm.  
"Eh what? Don't worry Pikachu it'll be along time before they have kids" Brock assured the small mouse. They watched. Ash and Misty were still kissing, so were Jesse and James. "Umm. S'cuse us but we don't really want to watch you lot playing tonsil hockey all day" Brock announced. Ash and Misty stopped.  
"Brock! Do you have to call it that?" Misty said.  
"No I could call it something worse. Do you wanna know what it is?" he answered.  
"No Brock we don't" Ash said abruptly. Jesse and James by now were standing beside Meowth.  
"Well you seem to have forgotten that we still have to get out of here" Brock stated. Ash had completely forgotten that they were still in the lab.  
"Well lets get goin den" Meowth said moving towards the door.  
  
When they reached it, Pikachu placed his long ear against it and listened.  
"Do ya hear somethin Pikachu? Ash asked. Pikachu nodded. He went to the door and listened as well.  
"It's the guards. One of em standin outside the door" he said his tone falling. He felt Misty slide her hand into his for comfort. He gripped it warmly. James shrugged.  
"It doesn't matter, we can go back out the window" he suggested. They moved back towards the window. Jesse climbed up on the boxes that were under it. She leaned out of it and withdrew her head quickly.   
"There's another guards under this window" she whispered.   
"How're we suppose to get out now?" Meowth asked. Brock thought for a moment. He was about to suggest an idea when Pikachu came up with one first.  
"Pika Pikachu Pikapi Pika Pika Chu Chu Pika Pi Chu" he said quickly.  
"You're sayin dat if Ash uses Chikorita she can use her Vinewhip to hit something and distract dat guard?" Meowth translated.  
"Pi" Pikachu said.  
"Hey! That's exactly what I was thinking!" Brock said surprised.  
"Well it's worth a try," Ash shrugged, "Chikorita, I Choose You!" there was an intense flash of pure light and the small stubborn grass Pokemon appeared. She ran to Ash and snuggled against his leg.  
"Chikori" she said happily.  
"That's very nice Chikorita and I'm glad you like me but can you please use your Vinewhip on that tree over there to make a load of noise?" he asked her pointing to a near by tree. She closed her eyes, smiled, opened them again and said, "Chikori, Chikkooo." She extended her vines and repeatedly hit the tree. The guard couldn't see her vines and wondered what the noise was. He moved away.  
"Let's go" Jesse said climbing quickly out of the small window. She practically fell out of it. Next James went, Followed by Brock, Meowth, Misty and finally Ash with Pikachu. Chikorita jumped down behind him.  
"Good work Chikorita" he praised, "return." She disappeared with a small amount of red light.   
"C'mon we gotta go" Meowth said quietly. Since Chikorita wasn't hitting the tree anymore, the guard was making his way back to the window. He reached it, and out of the corner of his left eye, he saw James disappear onto the surrounding trees.  
"Hey you! Stop!" he shouted and ran after him. James ran faster, as did everyone else. They could hear the guards heavy footsteps as he ran after them.  
"Hurry up, he's catchin up" James said through breaths. Brock who was in the lead, wasn't the fastest of runners and he quickly fell behind Ash and Misty. Misty turned her head.  
"C'mon Brock, just imagine Officer Jenny's up ahead" she suggested. Not even a second had passed and Brock raced out in front leaving them in a cloud of dust, shouting, "Jennyyyyy!" Ash smiled.  
"Well that sure got him movin!" he laughed. Misty nodded. They ran on. By now Meowth was practically dying from running so much.  
"We've gotta stop you guys I can't keep runnin like dis" he gasped.  
"Ok. Everyone split up and hide in the bushes and behind trees" Jesse instructed. Ash and Misty both moved and sat down behind a large over-grown bush. Brock hid behind a tree, James and Jesse went inside the base of a tree, and Meowth ran up a tree. They heard the guard shouting as he went past them, one by one (or two by two if it was Ash and Misty, Jesse and James).he went past, but found no one. He shrugged and headed back to the lab. Brock, Jesse, James, Ash, Misty and Pikachu all came out of hiding.  
"That was close" Brock sighed.  
"Yeah but where's Meowth got to?" James asked.  
"Heellpp!!" Meowth shouted from up the tree.  
"What's the matter Meowth?" Jesse shouted up to him.  
"I'm stuck I can't get down" he yelled back. Ash took out a Poke Ball.  
"Don't worry Meowth we'll get you down. Bulbasaur, I Choose You!" Ash said throwing the red and white ball. Bulbasaur appeared and at a nod from Ash, he extended his vines up to the branch which Meowth was standing on, and lifted him down. The feline kept his eyes closed the whole time.  
"You can look now Meowth, you're on the ground" James said. Meowth opened one eye and saw he was on solid ground and then opened the other.  
"Thanks Bulbasaur" he said gratefully.  
"Bulba Bulbasaur Saur" the Pokemon replied.  
"Good work Bulbasaur, return" Ash said quietly. He disappeared into his ball. As they stood in the clearing, the sun started to rise like a large fire ball over the tree tops.  
"Well I guess this is the end of our truce" Jesse mumbled looking at Ash.  
"S'pose so" he looked back.  
"Well we'll let you off this time but next time we meet, we'll want Pikachu" she replied, "C'mon James we've gotta go."   
"Ok Jesse" James murmured, looking at her with loving green eyes. They went off, saying nothing, but holding hands firmly.  
"Well that's us back to normal" Ash sighed.  
"I don't think we were ever normal Ash" Misty giggled, slipping her hand into his. He smiled.  
"Well as normal as we can get" he said. They walked off in the opposite direction to Team Rocket. They held onto each other's hands the whole time. Brock sighed as he walked behind with Togepi and Pikachu.   
"They're gonna do that all time now aren't they? Just to mock me" he grumbled. Pikachu agreed and laughed. "This is not a laughing matter Pikachu, it's very serious. God knows what they'll get up to if you or me isn't around, they could become permanently attached by their hands or heads, y'never know" Brock insisted. Togepi listened but watched as he saw his Mom and Dad walking off into the sunrise holding hands. He was happy.  
  
Finished at last! I know it took days longer than my other stories but it is finished. Now I can write other stories too, so watch out for them. Please Review as always :). Plus I'd like to say thanks to everyone who read this story and review it, sorry to any Team Rocket fans but I can't really write romantic stuff about them as I'm an Ash fan. So til time...BYE!!! 


End file.
